Harry's Late Nights
by DarkDeathDragonQueen
Summary: Harry has always had troubles sleeping. So, he thinks back on what has happened to him earlier in his life. Read and find out what this causes him to do as one night brings back a rather intense memory. This is a slash! Dark Harry/Creature Harry, Voldemort, and Tom Riddle.


**Harry's late nights.**

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys and gals. This is another Harry Potter slash fic. So, this one just came to me the night before this is published and is a drable that I might continue depending on if people would review. So... please review! Also, if this does continue then it will be updated sporatically because it is at the mercy of my twisted mind in the wee hours of the morning or late night (hah, no pun intended). I'm done with my rambling now and please enjoy. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! If I did it would be a lot more twisted.  
**

* * *

**Warning! Rated M for a reason. This chapter contains Mature content. If you are offended or angered at guy on guy action DON'T READ!**

Harry had always had problems sleeping, and didn't really need that much to be able to go through his night though he would lay there wide awake with nothing to do except think about all that's happened to him in his short life. All he could say that it was too surreal once he started to think it over. He was always told what to do, how he should act, have people call him a savior, then have them turn on him when he didn't follow what they said, and what was so surreal was that he always got into trouble with out having to look for it and it seemed it was all avoid able if just those who told him what to do would just step in for once.

On one of the nights he was pondering what happened to him in his second year he remembered Tom Riddle. He remembered how he didn't act like everyone else, but was reminded of whom he truly was. Also, he remembered how handsome he was even though he tried to kill him like his older self, but he hadn't succeeded and, now that he was thinking about it, he didn't seem to care at all. In fact he seemed ecstatic.

(Flashback)

_There he was standing there in all his glory watching the life drain out of my eyes, and I would now have to admit he was handsome. Quite attractive with his dark hair that framed his face but was short cut, pale skin, teal blue eyes, the fangs that shown in his smile, thin red lips, high cheek bones, aristocratic nose, tall, lean muscled, and his long elegant fingers. How they stroked his – Harry's wand made his mind wonder. I wonder if he ever put those fangs to good use? Why didn't he drain me if he was already planning to kill me?_

_I felt the Phoenix on my arm crying. Wait – crying! Didn't Dumbledore say Phoenix tears had healing powers! That means I'm going to live!_

_I saw as everything came back into focus that Tom's eyes darkened with some unknown emotion. He quickly stepped next to Ginny's body and killed her with a single spell in Parsletoung. Oh how seductive he sounded like that! I looked him straight in the eyes and saw them darken into a deep red that was a light with an unknown emotion to me. He walked over to me now and said to me, "Phoenix tears, I should have known, but I don't regret this for now there's so much more we could do. (__**Smirk)**__ Now Harry what do you know about lust? I bet that you don't know much if anything at all."_

"_Lust? What is lust? I don't know what you're talking about." I replied while blushing. Why was I blushing?_

_He leaned down and as I thought he was going to whisper in my ear, he captured my lips in a heated kiss. I blanked. Them I began to respond to the kiss as I felt a stirring in my stomach and looked into his eyes that held the promise of so much that I did not know. I gasped as I felt his fangs graze my bottom lip, and he took full advantage that by pushing his tongue into my mouth. He caressed my tonge with his and I moaned into it. After that he started to map out the rest of my mouth and grabbed the back of my head to deepen the kiss._

_We separated, as I quickly needed to breath. He lowered his head to my neck and began kissing and sucking on it leaving his mark so no one else would touch him. As he moved over my pulse point I felt his fangs elongate and he started to pant. By now I was panting and moaning as his actions caused me to feel much pleasure. "Tom please! Do what ever you want to me! Take what ever you need!" I panted out._

_I felt him smirk before he sank his fangs into my neck and began to feed. As he started to suck, he grabbed me by my waist and hoisted me into his lap as he sat. I was now straddling him. With his fangs in my neck I felt immeasurable pleasure and began to rock my hips against his. He slowly slid his hand under my shirt that was now torn thanks to my earlier fight and tweaked my nipple. I keened at his touch._

_He slowly removed his fangs and grasped my hair in his other hand leading me into another, but more bloody, kiss. After releasing me he pulled my shirt off and started kissing, sucking, and biting my chest. His hands slid down while gently caressing my sides and abdomen. Until he reached the hem of my pants where he unbuttoned them and slid a hand down to grasp my member. I gasped as his hand enclosed it. He started to stroke the tip to which I moaned loudly at. He continued at a slow pace at first until he started to speed up as I rocked my hips to the stroking of his hand._

"_T-tom I-I'm –" I moaned as I came into his hand and he sealed my lips cutting it off. As I came down from my high he cast a cleaning charm on me and put my shirt back on me._

"_Now Harry," he said as I finally came back to, "I need you to take me back to Luscious and give me back to him. Don't be sad for we will see each other again very soon. By delivering me back to Luscious I will be able to help bring Voldemort back and we can both be by his side and together. I promise you, you won't regret it."_

"_But he will kill me on sight."_

"_No he won't. Not if I'm there and with the information I have for him he will actually be very pleased with you."_

_(End of flashback)_

That was almost two years ago now and I still haven't heard from him. I hope I'll see him soon.

* * *

**So. How did you think I did? Was it good? Please Review****! *puppy eyes*  
**


End file.
